


Teebs Week 2021

by HappyHour



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Caught, Chapters 1-6 is pwp and the last chapter is the reason for the bad tags, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-War, References to Knotting, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, as in "blink and you miss it", copulatory tie, mention of bombing, mention of war, pinned down, refugee camp, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: https://twitter.com/TeebsWeek saw this popping up on Twitter. Figured it would be a good way to challenge myself into not thinking much about plot or wordcount.Basically Trailbreaker and his two lovers having way too much fun in the scandalous way.3/15: On Duty3/16: Magnetic3/17: DUI3/18: Pity3/19: Bow Tie3/20: Mud3/21: Fearless
Relationships: Hound/Mirage/Trailbreaker, Mirage/Trailbreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trailbreaker Week 2021





	1. Day 1: Duty (Trailbreaker/Mirage/Hound, semi-public blowjob/fingering)

Nightshift was boring. Trailbreaker was lucky in one regard that he had gotten a cushy job in a noble’s manor, guarding one of the interior corridors which led to the various art collections and drawing rooms. But as he wasn’t outside guarding the perimeter, there was basically nothing he was guarding against, other than maybe overzealous staff members.

And then where he was, no one would be able to get past him without being seen. Except for one person. But Trailbreaker knew precisely where he was at the moment. It was very hard to miss the fingers dancing around his valve lips and outer node, trying to push him into an overload while Mirage’s body pressed against his backside.

And it wasn’t just Mirage. Because while Mirage was occupied with plunging his fingers into Trailbreaker’s valve, Hound was busy polishing Trailbreaker’s less obvious baton. Neither of them were supposed to be here, but Trailbreaker was in no hurry to protest. He just put his hands on Hound’s head, guiding him to take in his spike deeper and deeper down into his intake.

Trailbreaker was very well aware that this behaviour could get him and Hound into trouble. Not Mirage though, he was part of that noble family that the two of them were working for. And Mirage had the edge as he was currently invisible, even though the heat of his engine at Trailbreaker’s back wanted to disprove that. 

Hound in the meantime had thrown up some holograms to hide the three of them, projecting a flat image of stoic and bored Trailbreaker so that the camera wouldn’t see anything amiss. It was a bit trippy to see from the other side of the hologram, but it still worked. But only for that camera.

Each time Mirage managed to tweak his outer node in some way, or when Hound hummed something specific that made Trailbreaker’s spike feel like it was vibrating, Trailbreaker looked at the opening of the hallway, trying to glimpse if anyone had spotted them. He and Hound would be, very visibly, both trying to do something special with Hound holograms, and be in the middle of a very intense blowjob.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Trailbreaker muttered as he felt himself getting close. Mirage just laughed as his fingers withdrew from his valve, and before Trailbreaker could protest the loss those same fingers were in his mouth, their approach unseen. Pushing down on his tongue, Trailbreaker shuddered as he tasted himself, ready to throb an overload into Hound’s mouth at the same time he saw a dark shadow walk by the corridor, having never even glanced over and thus was utterly oblivious to the scene that was going on.

Somehow Trailbreaker managed not to shout as he overloaded hard.


	2. Day 2: Magnetic (Trailbreaker/Mirage, copulatory tie/"knotting", stuck together)

“This is not funny!” Mirage was straining not to join in with Trailbreaker’s hysterical laughter, his own processor betraying him as he hiccupped slightly as he aborted an unbidden guaff. Mirage was leaning over the bigger mech, his spike hilt deep inside of Trailbreaker’s valve.

“Come on, you got to admit it kinda is!” Trailbreaker gasped as he came off the last laughing fit. He pushed himself further up the berth, taking Mirage with him as Mirage was unable to free himself from Trailbreaker’s magnetic force, keeping their hips close together and Mirage unable to withdraw.

“If anyone comes here -” Mirage started, but apparently Trailbreaker was not finished, as he went into another laughing fit. Mirage couldn’t help but smile. Trailbreaker’s outlier talents would glitch from time to time, being saddled with two of those powers instead of just one as most outliers. However this was the first time they were literally stuck together.

“There is a reason for why I don’t spring for those spike mods.” Mirage hissed. He wanted to lower himself even further on top of Trailbreaker, but he could already feel the telltale pull of the magnetic force, alerting him to the fact that if he and Trailbreaker were to end up chest to chest, they would stay that way until this glitch sorted itself out.

“Are you afraid of anyone seeing you like this? I thought screwing the help was customary for you nobles.” Trailbreaker smirked.

“It’s still scandal worthy!” Mirage said. “How long will this glitch last anyway?”

“Frag if I know.” Trailbreaker’s voice broke a bit as he clearly was stopping another laughing fit, or trying to at least. “And I’m hurt as well.” Trailbreaker said in a clear mocking tone.

“Hurt, really.” Mirage rolled his eyes. “You’re having a time of your life, seeing this beauty in front of you unable to leave your magnetic presence.”

“Well, you managed to fill me up with your spunk, but I’ve yet to get an overload of my own.” Trailbreaker smirked. “Maybe if you do what you’re actually supposed to do, I’ll try to see if I can get the magnets disabled.” Mirage couldn’t help but to be swayed with Trailbreaker as the mech swayed his hips in clear challenge.

“Fine, you insatiable sadistic brute.” Mirage smirked in return. “I’ll give you an overload. One you will soon regret.”


	3. Day 3:DUI (Trailbreaker/Mirage/Hound. Toys, remote control, risky, getting caught)

_”I’m fragging five minutes out.”_ Mirage’s comm came through to Trailbreaker, who smirked as he gently held his palm on Hound’s head as the ute was licking Trailbreaker’s spike in long soft strokes.

“I’m doing the best I can.” Trailbreaker smiled, snapping a picture of Hound posing, holding Trailbreaker’s spike that was already slick with oral fluids. “You know how raunchy Hound gets.” He said as he sent the image over to Mirage. And he then took up the datapad next to him, already opened up on his favorite app. He gently pushed at the soft pulsing circle in the middle of it, and used his finger to draw gentle circles. He heard Mirage moan just before cursing him.

 _“I hope you’re having fun.”_ Mirage said and Trailbreaker could hear his engine gunning into the next gear. The mental image was delightful for Trailbreaker. Mirage in his alt-mode, trying his best not to transform and whip out his spike to deal with his very high arousal, driving on the highway, trying not to let anyone overhear him berating Trailbreaker, or worse, hear him moan in ecstasy as the vibe in his closed off valve was pushing him to an overload.

“Oh, I’m having so much fun.” Trailbreaker started a live feed to beam over to Mirage. With a simple touch on Hound’s helm, Hound understood and started blowing Trailbreaker in earnest, his head bobbing up and down until Trailbreaker pushed at the back of his head, making him take the whole spike.

Trailbreaker smirked as he heard Mirage let out a strangled whimper, and flicked the circle on the datapad.

 _“Oh frag I’m close.”_ Mirage said. _“When I get there I’m gonna tie you up and make you watch as I frag Hound into oblivion, you fragger don’t deserve to overload, not now, not after all that -”_

Mirage was cut off, and Trailbreaker terminated the feed and sat up straighter, making Hound disengage from his spike.

“Mirage?” Trailbreaker asked. 

The comm came back to life, and Trailbreaker could hear faint sirens in the background.

 _“I got the po-po on me.”_ Mirage growled. _“This is so embarrassing.”_

“Not the first time they flashed the lights on you.” Trailbreaker said. “You know that he’s going to let you off when he runs the background check.”

 _“And while they run that background check, I’m gonna think of all the ways I can make you pay for this.”_ Mirage said before cutting off the comm.


	4. Day 4: Pity (Mirage/Trailbreaker, self-esteem issues)

Mirage felt Trailbreaker stiffen under his hands, the larger mech avoiding looking Mirage in the eyes as Mirage caught a thin line in his mouth that turned to that fake cheery smile as Trailbreaker unwound under Mirage.

“What was that?” Mirage asked. He had never seen Trailbreaker like that, and now he had this fake facade that was seriously making Mirage disgusted.

“Come on, just spike me, please?” Trailbreaker wriggled under Mirage and Mirage felt a touch of the plump valve lips touch his closed valve cover. Mirage looked down, still seeing his own full erection, though he wasn’t sure just how long that would last.

“What did I do?” Mirage laid down on top of Trailbreaker, snuggling up against him. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

There was no answer as Trailbreaker wrapped his arms around Mirage, hugging him close as his fans slowed down. But Mirage edged himself a bit forward, so that they were face to face. Without saying anything, he just looked Trailbreaker in the eyes for a moment before nuzzling up against his neck.

“Don’t tell me those things.” Trailbreaker said. “You don’t have to.”

“That you look amazing? That you’re attractive?” Mirage asked. He didn’t dare to look up. Trailbreaker was talking and he didn’t want to break that moment. “But Hound says it all the time.”

“Yes, but that’s Hound.” Trailbreaker said. “You don’t have to say the same things. I’m not attractive to you, I just get you hot and bothered because I indulge you and your kinks, and I enjoy it in return.”

“But you are attractive to me.” Mirage said. “When I see you my fuel pump starts racing, my mind goes wild with the images of us together, I cannot concentrate if I’m not already doing something.”

“That’s sweet.” Trailbreaker patted Mirage, not even bothering to conceal his lie, clearly not believing Mirage.

Mirage just embraced him as much as he could, the moment for fragging gone, but his mind was already racing on trying to figure out how to really convince Trailbreaker.


	5. Day 5: Bow Tie (Hound/Mirage/Trailbreaker, creampie)

"Oh frag oh frag oh frag." Mirage repeated as he arched his back, being pounded by Hound's spike. Trailbreaker was sitting next to them, watching as he stroked his spike. He never managed to do what Hound was doing, keeping his partners on the edge that long that they started to beg for the overload that they felt they should have gotten several minutes ago. And now Mirage was feeling it, straining not to start begging Hound.

"You close Trailbreaker?" Hound asked, slowing slightly down which elicited a whine from Mirage.

"I'll be ready if you start now." Trailbreaker said and increased his hand movement, gripping harder on his spike and getting closer to an overload.

Hound then shifted a bit, and suddenly Mirage overloaded. But it seemed to be more of a side effect of what Hound was doing, not his intention. Hound went faster and harder now, both getting himself closer to an overload and prolonging Mirage's overload. 

Then Hound thrust deep, hitting himself into Mirage's valve as he moaned loudly, telling Trailbreaker clearly when his spike thronged, releasing copious amounts of transfluid into Mirage.

"You're up." Hound said as he slowly withdrew. There wasn't much transfluid to be seen on his spike, Hound hadn't moved when overloading, and the transfluid had gone deep inside the valve. Mirage just laid there as Hound moved aside to make room for Trailbreaker, who knelt between Mirage's legs and lined his trembling spike against Mirage's valve. 

"Shallow, half in." Mirage said as the head of the spike was enveloped by the valve folds. Trailbreaker already knew that, but they pretty much had only one shot at this. Willing himself not to thrust into that warm inviting wet valve, Trailbreaker continued stroking his spike until he was getting close, and as he felt like some block in his spike was bursting, he pushed himself just slightly deeper into Mirage's valve, grunting as he overloaded inside but trying his best not to thrust in time with his ejaculations.

The moment he finished inside of Mirage, Trailbreaker withdrew and then put his hands at Mirage's aft, lifting his aft up with the help of Hound, who had a grip around Mirage's ankles and held them up. Mirage, displaying limberness that made Trailbreaker jealous, bent his upper body up so only that his middle back was touching the ground. He placed a hand on his valve, and activated the sealing mod. Once the valve cover was closed, Trailbreaker and Hound let him down slowly.

"Let me get the rest." Trailbreaker said as he laid down, burying his face against Mirage's valve array and licked the stray lubricants and drops of errant transfluid.

"Thanks guys." Mirage grinned. "Just in time for the party. I can't wait to be paraded around by the Master Of The House filled with your transfluids while the gawkers are drooling over me."

"And since we're not pretty enough to serve you, you still ensure that part of us are still there." Hound chuckled. 

"Anything to make that time away from us tolerable if not enjoyable." Trailbreaker said, kissing the closed covers and making finishing touches on the cleaning up by rubbing a cloth over the arrays, wiping away the last signs of their shenanigans.


	6. Day 6: Mud (Trailbreaker/Hound, pinned down)

There was something about mud. First off, the actual existence of it on Cybertron was very rare. The lighter elements were rare on a cyberformed planet like Cybertron, and to get them in such a quantity, into the right chemical compositions, and then add the basic but corrosive solvent to make it wet and sticky was even further of an apparent waste. But it was very in vogue for the nobles to bathe in the stuff and then get properly cleaned afterwards with high-grade solvents.

And Hound and Trailbreaker had managed to get two hours uninterrupted block of time for their perusal. Mirage had a hand in it, but he wasn’t joining them. The chamber was insulated for both temperature and noise, so Hound and Trailbreaker had plenty of privacy.

It hadn’t taken them long to start rolling around in the shallow pit of mud, feeling the texture of it on their plating, their fingers, and even their faces. They knew that mudbathing was supposed to be a more dignified and calm ritual, but for them it was just a fun experience, something they were doing for the first time, and would probably not get to do again.

“You think they frag in here?” Hound asked as he laid on his front in the shallow pit, wiggling his aft up in the air.

“Come on, there is a reason why this place is soundproof, you have to get an appointment, and there is strict “do not enter when in use” policy.” Trailbreaker chuckled, then laid down on top of Hound. “You offering?” He asked.

“I wonder how it feels like, you pushing me down, I can’t brace against you because it’s so slippery -” Hound answered. To test just how ready Trailbreaker was to play this, he tried to rise up a bit, but Trailbreaker was ready and pushed him down, laying his weight on Hound’s back while he rhythmically moved his hips, dry humping at Hound.

“Well, if you want to find out, you better open up then.” Trailbreaker said in a low husky voice.


	7. Day 7: Fearless (Trailbreaker, Mirage, Hound. War has begun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to go through the whole week thinking the last prompt was "Freedom". Well, Fearless also kind of fits for this, if you squint hard enough.

The makeshift camp had thin walls separating the personal quarters. Crystal City was gone, or at least the one everyone at the camp remembered. The beautiful architecture of the highrises had been bombed in the Decepticon assault, the gardens torn down and the delicate crystals in them shattered into dust.

From time to time, Trailbreaker could hear the booms of distant shelling still wracking the city. He, Mirage, Hound and a handful of others had escaped in time with the help of an advance warning. And now the three of them were sharing personal quarters, all laying down in the brought-together cots, arms draped over each other. The mood was grim, they could hear their neighbours either weeping, yelling or even sometimes hear a gunshot that felt a bit too close for comfort, always just a single one, followed by a very uncomfortable silence from everyone.

Mirage shifted a bit, pushing Trailbreaker’s arm away from his back as he got himself more comfortable while looking at the thin metal sheet that was the doorway to their quarters. Trailbreaker knew that something was bothering him, other than the whole situation. Trailbreaker feigned exhaustion as he adjusted himself, putting his arm again on Mirage’s back as he brought his own head closer to Mirage’s.

“Why are you still here?” Mirage asked low. He could always see through Trailbreaker’s acting.

“What do you mean?” Trailbreaker said, adjusting himself so he looked directly at Mirage. He could hear Hound shift as well on the other side of Mirage, either to listen in or to join in on the conversation.

“There is no need to hide anymore.” Mirage said. “There is war, the Autobots are openly recruiting outliers. There is nothing holding you back now to leave.”

“Why would we leave?” Hound asked.

“And you’re an outlier as well, what are you talking about?” Trailbreaker had an inkling of where Mirage was going, but he wanted Mirage to get away from that topic himself, or at least resolve it on his own terms.

“Everyone else has already left.” Mirage said. “No money to pay everyone with, no power to hold everyone, everyone has gone now that my house is gone.”

“Yes, we were on your payroll.” Hound said as he moved in, wrapping his arms around Mirage and bringing him closer to him. Trailbreaker also moved, though he didn’t press himself as closely to Mirage as Hound did, just so that Mirage wouldn’t feel too crowded and still have an out.

“We’re still together.” Trailbreaker said. “Maybe some psychoanalysts will have a field day with us, say we were coerced into this loyalty because an outlier noble took in and sheltered us, fellow outliers down on their luck, but I still got a clear mind, and so does Hound.”

“Come what may.” Hound said. “We’ll be here for you. No resentments, no anger, no jealousy. We’ll figure this out together. A war may have started, but that’s no excuse to leave everyone you care about.”

“And we care.” Trailbreaker said.


End file.
